1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pickup trucks, and, in particular, to tent-like structures that attach to vehicles like pickup trucks, and, in greater particularity, relates to tent-like structures that are attached to the truck beds of such.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks constitute a substantial portion of the vehicles on the road. The pickup bed provides an area having multiple uses, mostly for moving large items. As far as becoming a living area, a cap provides protection from the weather and from unwanted intruders to a certain degree. Normally, there is no standing room under a cap installed on the truck bed and it is difficult to remove the cap to fully use the truck bed. A permanent camper allows for standing in the truck bed but prevents other uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,347 discloses a pickup bed cover which can be converted into a camping tent only covering the truck bed. The user must install a frame having poles that fit into recesses on the top edge of the truck bed. Because of the unique shapes of truck beds, multiple designs are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,087 discloses a truck bed frame having swinging panels for a bed cover. The frame allows for carrying outsize cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,851 discloses a canopy tent for use in a pickup truck bed. Several belts attached to the bed hold the canopy tent thereto and provide devices for holding the pole assemblies. No additional living area is shown other than the bed area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,330 discloses a camper/cargo trailer having a tent structure mounted on the trailer. Additional living space is provided by boards 26 and 28. The tent structure is not easily removable to allow for cargo use of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,169 discloses a bed cover having two sections that are rotated from the truck bed side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,079 discloses a foldable cap for a pickup truck bed.
Other means to increase the living area when a pickup truck is used includes a pop-up camper and a bed mounted camper. These options are clearly more expensive and require greater effort in their use.
Thus, there exists a need for an assembly that allows for increased living space on a conventional pickup truck.